


New Friends

by SWindchesterlover22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWindchesterlover22/pseuds/SWindchesterlover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo calls Dean to ask for help on a case she's working with her mom. Teresa is excited about meeting the Harvelles, even though Ellen isn't to thrilled with the idea of her teaming up with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Season 2-5
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclamer: I don't own anything except my OC Teresa. Supernnatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Dean was laying on one of the two motel room beds taking a quick nap while Teresa and Sam were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table looking to see if there were any cases near by, while playing footies under the table. Teresa was just about to win by dragging her foot up Sam's leg and towards where his legs met with his body, when Dean's cell phone went off. Dean groaned awake before grabbing his phone off the nightstand and flipping it open.

"Hello?" Dean asked as he ran his hand over his face trying to wake up.

"Oh hey Jo. What's up?" Dean asked a small smile coming to his face.

Sam laughed then rolled his eyes at his older brother, while Teresa just tilted her head in confusion, never having heard about this Jo.

"Who's Jo?" She asked Sam.

"Oh Jo is the daughter of someone our Dad knew, back in the day." Sam explained still smiling at how much of a goof his brother always got when he would talk to Jo.

"Is she a hunter?" Teresa asked finally noticing the smile on Dean's face, which she had only ever seen him use before when he was talking with Cas.

"Yep, her and her mother, Ellen, work together. They use to own this saloon until a little while ago." Sam continued to explain as Dean flipped his phone shut.

"So it looks like Ellen and Jo found a case a few towns over and they need our help." Dean informed the couple getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag.

"Did they say what it was they are hunting?" Sam asked his brother with a smirk on his face.

"Ya, they think its a huge Vamps nest. And what are you smirking at?" Dean barked at his younger brother.

"Oh no reason. Well what are we waiting for, we have some Vamps to kill." Sam laughed grabbing his own bag along with Teresa's and heading out the door.

Dean looked over at Teresa, who just shrugged her shoulders and followed after Sam. Dean knew that is brother was lying to him, but he was to excited about seeing Jo it care. So he followed after his brother and the young huntress, tossing his bag in the trunk before folding himself into the driver’s seat. As usual Sam opened up the back door for Teresa, who crawled in. Before closing the door Sam leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then folded himself into the passenger seat.

“So where are we headed?” Teresa asked leaning forward in between the two brothers.

“Ya she said that they were staying at a local motel in Naperville, Illinois. We should be there by the Sundown.” Dean told her turning the key, starting the Impala with a roar.

“Perfect, well if you don’t mind I think I’m going to take a nap. I’m still exhausted after our fun last night.” Teresa whispered the last part into Sam’s ear, making Sam smile slightly as a blush crossed his face.

“No go ahead. We’ll wake you when we get there.” Dean stated, oblivious to why his brother’s face was turning red.

Teresa leaned back and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Sam looked into rear view mirror and smiled at how peaceful his girl looked. It had only been 4 months since Teresa had joined up with Dean and him after her brother’s death, and even though she always had a smile on her face he could tell that the hunter’s life style was starting to wear on her. Dean turned and saw that the smile Sam had was slowly fading.

“She’ll be fine.” Dean told his younger brother as he turned on to the highway.

“I know she will. It’s just I worry about her sometimes. She wasn’t raised in this life. She is still so new at this.” Sam sighed still keeping his eyes on the rearview mirror.

"Hey look at Jo. I mean she's the same age as Teresa and she does just fine." Dean tried to comfort his worried brother.

"Yes, but then Jo's dad was a hunter and so was everyone who came to the roadhouse." Sam reminded him.

"Hey, Teresa is a tough SOB. I mean look at how she saved your ass when you got attacked by that werewolf last week." Dean smirked earning him a laugh from Sam.

"I guess your right. But still I will never stop worrying about her." Sam stated giving her one more look in the mirror before looking out his window.

The rest if the ride to Naperville was silent except for the old rock that Dean always had playing. They pulled into the Happy Days Motel's parking lot just as the Sun started to fade. Sam turned in his seat so he could see if Teresa was still sleeping, and sure enough she was still out cold. He smiled then tapped her on the side.

"Teresa, we're here." Sam said softly not wanting to startle her.

"Mm, I'm up." Teresa yawned as she stretched her arms and cracked her neck.

"Good cause here they come know." Dean stated happily opening his door and getting out.

Teresa rubbed her eyes as she got out of the Impala. She saw a young blonde girl, who looked about the same age as her, and an older with light brown hair walking towards the car. But they stopped when they saw Sam go over and kiss the top of her head.

"Hello boys, hope the drive was good. And who's this?" The older women asked the brothers, nodding in Teresa's direction.

"The drive was fine and this is Teresa. Teresa this is Ellen and Jo." Sam introduced everyone as he wrapped his arm around Teresa.

"Hey it's nice to meet a fellow female hunter." Jo smiled shaking Teresa's hand.

"Same here. In fact your then first hunter I've met that hasn't been a whiskey drinking, gun slinging guy." Teresa laughed, making Jo laugh also.

"Hey I could take offense to that." Sam fake pouted, giving her his puppy eyes.

"Sorry, but it's true." Teresa laughed again.

"Ya you get use to it. Come on let's go get you guys a room." Jo smiled grabbing Teresa's hand and pulling her towards the front desk.

"You two go get the rooms. I just want to talk to the boys first." Ellen told her daughter.

After the girls were in the front door, Ellen turned to face Sam and Dean.

"Okay what the hell is going on? And who is she?" Ellen asked the boys with a stern voice.

"I told you her name is Ter. . ." Sam started but was cut off.

"I know her name but why is she with you guys? And what's going on between you two?" She asked Sam, with her mother bear voice.

"Okay, a few months ago we were working a case. She was the victim's sister and after we questioned her she ended up captured by Demon, trying to get me to say yes to Lucifer. But before we could save her, they killed her brother and she had no one left. Plus she wanted Lucifer dead just as much as we do so. . ." Sam started to explain.

"So she became a hunter. I can't believe you would let a young girl like that become a hunter!" Ellen barked at Sam making him step back.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her alone? Let her get captured by the Demons again?" Sam stated, anger raising in his voice now.

"Why would they want to recapture her after you got rid . . . Unless she means something to you? Oh Sam you didn't." Ellen asked her face turning to sorrow.

"Oh didn't I what?" Sam asked back confused at the question.

"I'm going to go see what's taking the girls so long." Dean stated not wanting to be there when Ellen asked the question he knew she was about to ask.

"Have you fallen in love with her?" Ellen asked Sam after Dean entered the front door.

A shock, horror look came to the tall hunters face, "What! No, of course not." Sam cried, but he wasn't fooling Ellen.

"Sam, look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but this isn't good. She can get hurt doing this job. And if you have fallen for her, you have put her in even more danger. I mean Lucifer wants your meat suit and when they find out about her, they will use her to get to you." Ellen informed Sam.

But before he could say anything more the girls and Dean came out the front door. Teresa smiled when she saw Sam and walked up to him.

"So they only had one room left so Jo said I could crash with her and Ellen and you guys could take the room. That is if it's okay with you Ellen." Teresa said looking over at the older women.

"Oh honey, it's no problem. Why don't you grab your bag and we'll show you to the room." Ellen turned and smiled at Teresa. 

A huge smile came to Teresa's face. She got this weird feeling deep down, when Ellen would smile at her. She couldn't but her finger on it but it felt nice. So she reached into the trunk, throw if over her shoulder and started to follow Jo.

"Hey did you forget something?" Sam called after the girls.

Teresa stopped and laughed. Then she turned, dropped her bag and walked right up to Sam.

"I could never forget you." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down till his lips met hers.

Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing his own bag. Jo’s eyes shot open and Ellen just crossed her arms. After a couple of minutes the couple broke apart and Sam smiled down at Teresa.

“I’m going to miss you tonight.” Sam whispered in her ear before letting her go.

Teresa smiled, grabbed her bag off the ground and followed after the shocked Jo. When the girls got to the room Ellen pulled out her key and opened the door.

“So there are two beds. Jo and I will share one and you can have the other.” Ellen told Teresa pointing at the two beds.

“Oh Ellen you guys don’t have to do that. I’ll sleep on the couch. I don’t mind.” Teresa insisted tossing her bag on the couch.

“No we wouldn’t dream of it. You take a bed and my mom and I will take the other.” Jo smiled, grabbing the bag off the couch and placing it on one of the beds.

“Are you guys sure?” Teresa asked.

“Ya, we’re sure. Now why don’t you go clean up, then we’ll grab a bite to eat.” Jo told her pointing in the direction of the washroom.

“Thanks. I think I’ll grab a shower, I smell like the Impala.” Teresa laughed before grabbing her toilettes and heading into the washroom. She took a quick shower, put on some clean cloths and then followed the Harvelles to the boy’s room.

They knocked twice before the door opened to reveal Dean.

“Hey girls. Missed us already, how sweet.” Dean smirked leaning up against the doorframe.

“Zip up Dean. We were just about to go grab a bite to eat and was wondering if you wanted to join us.” Jo signed, rolling her eyes at him.

“I could go for some grub. Sam’s just using the head, guys want a beer while we wait?” Dean asked stepping aside.

“Sure I could go for one.” Jo smiled brushing her hand against his arm as she walked in, sending shivers through him.

“Same here. Want one Teresa?” Ellen asked walking over to the fridge.

“Teresa doesn’t drink beer. But I think there’s a vodka cooler in there.” Sam said as he walked out of the washroom. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks but I’m actually fine. I’m starving lets go get something to eat.” Teresa stated rubbing her hand on her stomach.

“I think that’s a great idea. I think I saw a diner on our way to the motel. Why don’t we eat there?” Dean told the group taking a swig of his beer.

“Sounds good. Why don’t you boys take the Impala and Jo, Teresa and I will take our car.” Ellen said finishing off her beer.

“But . . .” Sam started to protest but stopped when he saw that look that was on Ellen’s face.

“It’s okay Sam. I’ll see you at the diner.” Teresa told him giving him a quick kiss before following the Harvelles out of the room.

“Wow looks like Ellen is going Mama bear all over your ass.” Dean laughs earning him a bitch face from his younger brother.

Teresa was just about to hope in the backseat, merely out of habit, when Jo stopped her.

“Why don’t you take shotgun? I bet the boys never let you sit in the front seat.” Jo smiled opening the passenger door for her.

“Wow thanks. You guys are being way to nice to me.” Teresa stated sliding in the front seat.

“I’ve worked a case with Sam and Dean once. I just don’t know how you can stand being with them 24/7.” Jo laughed leaning forward in between the driver and passenger seat.

A blush crossed her face. “Well being with them isn’t so bad.” Teresa half smiled shifting in her seat.

Jo noticed the redness of her cheeks as Ellen started the car and drove in the direction that Dean had said he saw the diner, “So what is up with you and Sam anyway?”

“Joanna Beth Harvelle!” Her mother barked.

“What? I’m just wondering.” Jo stated before looking back at Teresa. "So?"

"Well we've kinda gotten close over the past few months." Teresa smiled her face still slightly red.

"Do you love him?" Jo asked a smile now coming to her face.

"What? What ever made you. . ." She started to ask but stopped when she saw the raised eyebrow she was receiving from the young huntress. Teresa let out a sigh then smiled, "Maybe, I don't know."

"So how did you two meet anyway?" Jo continued to ask as her mom turned left at a light.

"Well it was a few months ago. My brother went missing after his girlfriend was killed. So the boys showed up at my door in their Feds outfit to question me about his disappearance. After they finished questioning me I ended up getting captured by Demons. The boys were able to save me but it was to late for my brother." Teresa told her with slight sadness in her voice.

"Oh honey I'm sorry so sorry." Ellen stated her heart going out to the young women.

"What does your folks think about you leaving home?" Jo asked.

“They died when I was 6. Which is why, after my brother’s death, I joined up with the Sam and Dean.” Teresa informed them looking down at her feet.

“Wow, I can’t even image what that must feel like. Losing the last family you ever had.” Jo said sadly sitting back in her seat.

“The thing is, I lost one family only to find another with Sam and Dean. Even Bobby has kinda taken me in.” Teresa smiled.

Ellen turned into the parking lot finding a spot almost instantly, Dean pulling into the spot right next to them. The girls got out of the car, just as the boys were getting out of the Impala. Sam smiled when he saw Teresa, who also smiled. He walked over and placed a kiss on her lips before guiding her towards the diner. Ellen watched the couple, feeling slightly bad for getting mad at Sam earlier. She then smiled when she remembered what Bobby was always saying. Family don’t end with blood, and it looked like the boys had just expanded their family once more.


End file.
